A mermaid's life
by Sunset17
Summary: The H2O characters now have kids! And everything is tumbling down! Bella is being forced to let go of something she loves, Emma is injured and has to deal with another Mermaid, Rikki has been threatened to be exposed, Cleo is fighting her own battle, and Charlotte was just trying to help...
1. Characters

This is going to be a story with a few chapters.I hope you really like it!

**Cleo**

Cleo continued her dream of being with the dolphins forever. She happily married Lewis and they had a baby girl named Jemma. Cleo had a surgery performed by Lewis to take the mermaid part of her out. When she had Jemma she was a full human but Jemma had powers. Jemma is to young to understand she is a mermaid.

**Emma**

Emma married Ash. She became a professor of English. She had two boys named John and Curt. Curt had powers but John did not. Emma chose to remain a mermaid. Emma and ash chose not to tell their human children( john) that she was a mermaid.

**Rikki**

Rikki married Zane and then divorced. Then they got back together and had a girl named Coral and another girl named Zoey. Rikki became a successful business woman and also had Lewis do an operation on her. But for Rikki, Lewis only retracted her powers. Zoey is to young to understand she is a mermaid. Coral knows.

**Bella**

Bella did not marry Will. She married a man named Travis. Bella kept her powers and became a popular singer and songwriter.


	2. Powers

**Cleo's POV**

I turned my head to glance at Jemma. She was happily sitting on the couch sucking her thumb. I was mixing a bowl of brownie mix for her dessert.

"Mwama! Come!" She cooed "Wead me a story!" I smiled and walked over to her. She smiled as I sat down beside her.

"Mwama! When is Dada going to be home?" I glanced at my watch.

"Any second now sweetie!" As if on cue, Lewis walked through the door and grabbed Jemma up in his arms.

"Hi girls! Cleo I have to talk to you." Lewis said. Jemma looked up at Lewis.

"Dada is Mwama the love of your life?" Jemma asked smiling.

" Of course." Jemma began to giggle. Lewis put her down and she ran off. Lewis walked towards me.

" I ran into Emma today. I arranged a lunch for you guys."

"Thank you Lewis this means so much!" I said as I ran into his arms and hugged him. He smiled. I sat down on the couch. I was so exited to be seeing Emma again. I wonder how she is.

Lewis walked up to the sink and got a glass of water. He sat down next to me when suddenly the water from his cup started rising. I was shocked.

"Cleo is that you?" He exclaimed as we backed away from it. It came towards me and I panicked. Lewis tried to hit it but it dodged him. then it barreled right into me. I stood there for a second, feeling grateful it didn't hurt me but feeling furious I'd have to go change. Then Lewis tapped me.

"What?" I exclaimed! He pointed behind the couch. I stood up and walked over there to take a look for myself. Jemma was sitting there making my power hand signal and smiling. My chin dropped open.

"Lewis... She has my powers!"

Authors note:

Thanks for reading guys. Please review I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to end the chapter there. Please review!

Sunset17


	3. Secrets kept

Emma's POV

"Mommy! John said he is going to punch me if I don't tell him why I spend Tuesdays with you!" I frowned. I felt bad not being able to tell john that Curt and I are mer folk but I can't. He is 8 years old but the secret might slip.

I ran downstairs where the screaming was coming from. John had Curt pinned against the wall.

" John Dove let go of your brother now!" John released Curt and immediately looked ashamed. Curt ran to me and snuggled up in my arms. I walked upstairs with him. Ash was sitting at the table. I looked at him, telling him I didn't want to deal with this. He obviously understood because he said " Curt, come talk with me." Curt left me and ran to sit with his father. I smiled and walked upstairs.

I flopped in my bed and suddenly remembered I had seen Lewis today and we had arranged a lunch for Cleo and I. I wonder why we couldn't of arranged a swim. Lewis had seemed anti-swimming.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a deep breath. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I cried. John entered the room. I sat up.

"Mommy I am really sorry. I just want to be your favorite too." I looked at him. I had no idea he felt like this.

"Oh sweetie Curt is not my favorite. You both are!" I smiled and he smiled back. "Tell you what, this Thursday I'll pull you out of school early so we can get ice cream."

"Really?" He yelled, his eyes wide.

"Really." I said as he grinned and ran off. I owe him a day off because I spend 1 day a week teaching Curt how to use his powers, swim fast and keep his secret.

I got off the bed and walked downstairs. Ash had a dinner set on the table.

"Thanks Ash!" He pulled out a chair for me to sit in. Then he brought me a cool glass of water. Suddenly out of nowhere it froze and was lifted in the air. I turned around and watched Curt giggle. I shrugged. I froze the glob of ice even more so it cracked over our heads. We all laughed. Then I turned back around and saw him. John was staring at us. Eyes bulging, mouth wide open. I panicked. At least he doesn't know we are mer folk. I thought.

"John honey... I can explain-" He started to cry and then he ran up to his room. I sat down, hands on my head, groaning. I glanced at Ash, who was shooing guilty Curt to his room. He sat beside me.

" We are going to figure this out Emma, you are a great mom!" I leaned into him whispering thanks. I was so overwhelmed.

Author's note: Please please review I need feedback. Next Chapter Rikki and Zane.


	4. Overprotective?

Rikki's POV

I tapped keys on my laptop, making a loud rhythmic noise.

"Mom!" Someone ponded on my door. I sighed, shut the laptop and sat up in my chair.

"Come in Coral!" Coral burst into my room. I took a look at my six year old daughter. She had bright blond hair and deep brown eyes like her father. Her hair was wavy, like the ocean.

"What is it Coral?"

"Zoey broke my crayons!" She ran to me an d put bits of crayon in my hand. She looked up at me with big sad eyes. I hugged her.

"Go ask daddy to buy you new crayons!" I chimed. !She ran off and something spilled out of her pocket. I bent down to pick it up. A ticket for the wharf show. I crushed it in my hands.

"ZANE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" He had taken Coral to the wharf show! That was way too dangerous. He walked into the room.

"Zane what did I say about taking the girls near water?" I yelled in his face.

"I am sorry sweetie they were fine though!" He cried

" ZANE THINK ABOUT WHAT COULD OF HAPPENED!" I screamed. I didn't want my little girls to be trapped in a glass cage for the rest of their lives! Coral walked in and Zane held back his comment to me. She stared at both of us and then said " What could of happened? Mommy what?"

Zane walked out of the room and left me to deal with the situation. I shut my eyes and screamed in my mind.

"Mommy tell me!" Coral whined. I bent down to pick her up. She stared at me intently, waiting for an answer.

" Mommy doesn't remember." I softly cooed.

"Ok." Suddenly coral made a fist. First I thought she was going to punch me but then I felt hot.

"Coral stop!" I commanded as I put her down. I was feeling lightheaded and I almost couldn't bear it.

"NOO!" Coral yelled as she smiled and squeezed harder. I fell to the ground, trying to grab Coral's tiny little hand.

"ZANE!" I screamed frantically!

"Rikki I am tired of being blame-"

"ZANE GET UP HERE!" I yelled, on fire.

"No, I'm not going to be yelled at for everything I do!"

My throat tightened and dried up. My head was burning and I seriously felt like I was being roasted in a fire.

"DADDY!" Coral screamed. She released her fist but then all I saw was black.

Dots lined my vision. Bright white filled my eyes. I smelt a chemical and noticed water dripping from my head. Water!

"Shhh! The patient is waking up!" My eyes started to adjust and I saw a man staring at me. I flinched as he touched my tail.

"You are Emma?" He asked. How did he know about Emma?

"No I'm Rikki." I said. He nodded. I took a look at him, big brown eyes, curly brown hair, in a crisp white lab coat and a name tag that said "Doctor Travis Sanfrisc."

"I'm married to a mermaid." He announced. "Who?" I asked, curious.

"Isabella Hartley." He was married to Bella!

" I know Bella!"

"I figured. Is it ok if we let Zane Bennett in?"

"Sure, but once I'm human again." I said. Doctor Sanfrisc nodded. He started blow drying my tail. I wish I had my powers and I could dry myself.

"Doctor, what exactly happened?"

"Zane Bennett brought you in when you had fainted. You were like a stove. Obviously your daughter did this." I nodded, frowning.

"She's learning." I suddenly became human again. The doctor opened the door and let Zane in. He practically ran in, and then froze.

"I am so sorry." He muttered.

Author's note: Hi guys please do the poll on my profile! I lI've writing this but if I don't at least get four reviews then I'll do one more chapter then it might be the end of " how they turned out. SO REVIEW AND VOTE!


	5. She came back

_'s POV

I walked across the dock, clutching the four seashell necklaces in my hands. The reflection of the moon danced across the waves. I make my way to a familiar house. I ring the door bell as the crisp cool air flows around me.

Mr. Setori opens the door.

"_! So good to see you!" I smile.

" You to! Can you give me Cleo's address? I want to chat with her after such a long time." He hands me a piece of paper with an address scrawled onto it.

"Thanks!" I walked off. I began walking towards Cleo's house. I decided to stop for a juice. I went inside a cafe and grabbed a strawberry smoothie. The cafe was different than it had been when I left. Suddenly an office door clicked open. RIKKI walked out! RIKKI! I was about to hand her the gift I made until I saw another girl. She had dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Rikki would not let me in their group but her. I slipped the necklaces into my coat pocket and hide under my hood. How dare Rikki not except me and except another girl for no reason! I finished my smoothie and then stormed out of... RIKKI'S! I must be going crazy!

I left the cafe and walked down Stevens ave and took a right onto Janger road. After walked for at least fifteen minutes I reached the address on the piece of paper. I ran up the steps. Then I rang the door bell.

"Ding Dong!" Lewis opened the door.

"_! So surprised to see you." He cried.

"Yeah, is Cleo home, I want to talk to her." His eyes widened.

"You aren't going to do anything to her are you?" He said.

"No.." I chuckled nervously.

"Ok, come in." I stepped inside the house as he opened the door for me.

Cleo and Lewis had stylish house. Some things looked expensive, some average and some super cheap.

"So..." Lewis muttered, wringing his hands." How have ya been?"

"Great." I said as I sat down on a couch. Lewis nervously smiled.

"Jemm- oh, uh hi!" Cleo cried as she stepped put a hallway. A little girl about three followed her, tugging on her leg.

"_! Wow, it's been so long." I nodded.

"Did you know Rikki met this new girl?" Cleo shifted uncomfortably.

"What color hair does she have?"

"Tannish. Why?" She shrugged.

"Anyway, I wanted to say sorry so... Here." I held up the gift I had made. She took it, rolled it over her palm, then put it on with a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh I love it _!" She ran over and hugged me.

"Mwama's fwiend!" then little girl chimed, pointing at me.

"Yes. We have had ups and downs, but yes." Cleo said, smiling.

I started to get up to leave, but Cleo grabbed me.

"_, stay and eat with us."

"Oh no I couldn't, you already have plans." I said staring at the dinner table set for three.

"At least stay for bit?" Cleo begged. I started to shake my head no, but Cleo pushed me into a seat.

Cleo sat down too. Lewis slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"So, how's life. I'm married to Lewis. And this here-" Cleo pulled the little girl up into her lap." This here is Jemma." "Cute." I said softly. Jemma seemed memorized. She started and me and looked me up and down.

Lewis walked into the room sipping a glass of water. Jemma smiled mischievously. Cleo held a blank stare for a second, then yelped.

"Oh no!" She cried! She grabbed Jemma and ran from Lewis. Lewis rushed out of the room.

"What just happened?!" I shrieked. Cleo came back to sit with me, sighing.

"Jemma has powers, powerful ones." Cleo was still clutching Jemma. She slowly put her on the floor. Suddenly I saw a huge bubble of water forming over Cleo's head. Where had it come come from.

"Cleo!" I yelled, trying to fling her out of the way. But the bubble burst, sending me flying onto the ground with a big, fat, fish tail.

"Yup, powerful powers!" Cleo and I said at the same time. We laughed, until I realized she was still human, but drenched. My mouth dropped open.

"_ I had to!" Cleo exclaimed. She ran out of the room and came back with a hair drier.

"Oh thanks, but I could of used my powers." She chuckled.

"Use them on me!" I formed my hand into a fist and slowly tried to heat up Cleo so she was dry and so her insides didn't fry up. By the time we were both dry I had to leave.

"Thanks for the time Cleo!" "Anytime!" I turned to go. Someone was knocking on the door moaning CLEOOOOO! Cleo opened the door to... THE GIRL I SAW WITH RIKKI!

"Bella!" She cried. I stared.

Cleo turned back to me. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"So you wouldn't except me but you except... HER?" I yelled "All I ever wanted was to be in your "club." But you wouldn't let me! I assumed you'd never let anyone in but as soon as you exclude me for years you open up to her!?" I started crying. I marched out the door as Cleo yelled my name.

"CHARLOTTE! COME BACK!"

Author's note: I was feeling good so I posted this today but I'm not going to be doing any for at least three days in a few days.

Please review! And check out my profile!


	6. Another love?

Bella's POV

I stared at the girl who was storming out of Cleo's. I turned my attention back to Cleo who was frowning.

"Who is that psycho?" I asked. Cleo nervously closed her mouth, sealing it tight. I knew that if I pushed and pushed, I would get the answer I was looking for. But I didn't feel like it today. Jemma walked up to me.

"Auntie Bella!" She hugged me. Her warm body was pressed against my legs. "Auntie Bella, Mwama's friend has a tail!" I looked at Cleo with shock. "Cleo who is she?" I said. Cleo bit her lip, shrugging and smiling awkwardly. Lewis walked into the room.

"Bella!" He exclaimed as he ran over to hug me. I hugged him back, awkwardly.

Cleo sat down on the sofa, her lips still shut tight.

"Cleo please tell me who that girl is!" Lewis opened his mouth to speak but Cleo glared at him.

"Lewis!" I pleaded. Cleo was now now giving him an evil stare. He stared into my eyes, trying to tell me something without betraying Cleo. Suddenly I felt so weird. Almost like being flashed to the past. An image of Lewis and I on a beach came into my mind. Oh! Now I remembered! Oh this was too akward! Lewis and I had dated soon after graduation. It had been a secret!

I returned to the present and found myself still staring into his eyes.

"Lewis can we talk!?" Cleo yelled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away into their bedroom. Jemma stared up at me, trying to make sense of the situation. I was overwhelmed, this sudden memory of Lewis, the mermaid Cleo knew, trying to get over the fact Rikki had gotten rid of her powers. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. I sat there for a few seconds, then opened my eyes and looked around for Jemma was nowhere to be seen. I popped right of the couch and frantically started to look for her.

"Jemma?" I quietly cooed. I didn't want Cleo to know I had lost her child. I started to look everywhere. Thank goodness Cleo lived in a one story house. I checked everywhere. My heart started to beat fast. It wasn't my fault! I just happened to be the only adult in the room when she disappeared. I wasn't supposed to watch her! But I should of! Tears started dripping down my face.

"JEMMA!" I yelled! Cleo stormed into the living room. She looked up at me calmly, before a mixture of fright and anger flashed through her face.

"WHERE'S MY KID! JEMMA!" She screamed. She started crying as she searched through the house. Lewis came out to help look for Jemma. I could see he was frightened to.

I melted down to my knees crying. "I'm sorry Cleo!" I called. But she didn't stop tearing the house apart. "I'm so sorry!" I muttered. Suddenly hands wrapped around my body. I turned, almost afraid, but it was Lewis hugging me and cooing " We know, we are going to find her." Cleo stopped frantically overturning everything and stared at us with big, shocked eyes. Her mouth dropped open. "Bella!" She snarled. I never knew Cleo had a dark side.

"I-I am just comforting her." Lewis stuttered."It's not her fault that Jem-""Lewis!" Cleo screamed "She lost our child! Then you comfort her!? No it doesn't make sense you just HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!"

Lewis let go of me and stared at Cleo."Can I talk to her alone?"He said, pointing at me. I grit my teeth silently.

"No! You can get out of this house while I talk to Bella!" Lewis shrugged and walked out the door. Cleo turned to me.

"You lose a kid if mine, you are responsible for losing a part of me!" She whispered harshly." You take away my husband, you take away the love in my life!"

"Or he never took me." She softly muttered.

"Go away and never show your face again to me unless you come to give me back my family." With that Cleo pointed to the door. I stepped into the night and saw no one, not even Cleo. I was filled with guilt, sorrow, amazement and astonishment. I had lost Jemma. Cleo's life was hectic because of me. Lewis loves me more than Cleo? Lewis even loves me?

Suddenly a thought struck me. TRAVIS! I felt torn. I still had a little feeling for Lewis to but I love Travis! Why couldn't I have married two guys!

I trudged along the sidewalk as the sky started to rumble. I bit my lip, hoping, wishing it was not going to rain. I took a deep breath. Then, the slightest drop hit me and I dashed for Cleo's.

"CLEO OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed! As I reached her front step. Knowing I only had three more seconds I threw myself into Cleo's bush as my skin turned to scales. I laid as a mermaid stuck into thorns crumpled up. I heard foot steps, coming up the steps! I held my breath, pleading to not be noticed.

"Bella!" Someone tapped my tail. I slowly turned to see Lewis. "Get out of there and come inside!" I shook my head. He grabbed my arms and pulled me and my heavy tail out of the bushes. "Lewis!" I screeched, prying his hands off me so I tumbled back into the bush. He shrugged. Then he pressed Cleo's doorbell. She answered, tears still streaming down her face. She burst out in sadness, sobbing and sobbing.

" I thought we had felt love together. But now I know I never had your love, it was all fake!" She cried.

"I love both of you!" Lewis explained. Cleo shook her head.

"Choose one!" I felt evil eavesdropping.

Lewis stepped inside and thirty minutes later he still hadn't come out. The rain was almost stopping and I wanted the night to be over.

Authors note: Hi guys! Hope you have a had a great week! Please review and review and pm me or leave a review about what u want to happen! Next chapter: JEMMA MIGHT BE GIVEN AWAY AND CHARLOTTE MIGHT FIND A NEW LIFE!


	7. Gone

A girl, about three or so, tumbled down the street, crying. A full grown woman was sitting under a tree, trying to hide her bulky tail a block away. The little girl ran in the direction of the woman, while the girl parents were forgetting all about her.

Charlotte's POV

I held my breath as I heard the patter of tiny foot steps coming towards me. I scooted farther away and watched as Cleo's daughter, Jemma, came into view. She was stained with tears, her hair soaked from the rain, and a tired look on her face. I waited for Cleo to come after her, but she didn't.

"Hey sweetie!" I called to Jemma "Can you make the rain avoid me?" I had tried, but my powers weren't that strong. She nodded. Sure enough, the rain parted when it was a few feet away from my head. Then Jemma came and layer her head down on my lap. The rain started to come to a drizzle, and then it was clear. I lifted Jemma off my lap, and then realized she was unconscious. "Jemma!" I shouted. I started to shake her. I picked her up and ran back to Cleo's.

Cleo's POV

I was lying on the couch, having Lewis pop olives into my mouth."Do you want to call the police?" Lewis asked me. "About what?" I asked. "Jemma." "The little brat will live." I said. The stupid child ran of in the first place and Bella lost her so Bella finds her. Lewis looked shocked. "But we love her!"Lewis exclaimed,"You sure you haven't hit your head?" " I am sure!" I snapped, although I didn't remember what I'd been doing the last few minutes. I picked up the phone and called the police station.

"Hello? This is the gold coast police department second in command officer speaking."

"My daughter ran away, and I don't care what happens to her because I didn't lose her but if you find her return her. My name is Cleo McCartney and my daughter is a idiot wandering the streets." I slammed the phone down. I was Jemma'a fault for running away. She had slapped up to. And said she hated us for getting her an apartment. Lewis looked horrified.

"SHE'S. MY DAUGHTER TOO!" He yelled. Suddenly a pain struck me in the head, crushing my brain. I feel to the floor and blacked out.

Charlotte's POV

Jemma was hopefully sleeping but I heard no breathing. I realized my best option was the hospital. I rushed towards the closest one, freaking out. I ran inside it, gleaming lights blinding me. I burst into the quiet waiting room and told the nurse that I had a tail. She nodded and grabbed Jemma from me. I snatched her back. She stared at me.

"Give me the pet, or the pet might not live!" She snarled. I handed Jemma to her and she marched into the back of the building. I followed her, watching patients pass me. A little boy Jemma's age passed me, he had no arm. We reached a machine in the back and Jemma was slid into it. The nurse came out and snarled at me again.

"You and your crazy self can go in there and check here out a bit. A doctor will be right in." Then she whipped back around and added," It's half your fault this happened." She should be fired! I went into the room Jemma was in. She was in the machine and her chest wasn't moving. I felt her hand, it was warm, good.

"Click!" The door opened and in walked a man in a crisp white lab coat. He had curly brown hair and big brown eyes. I looked at him, silently begging him to fix Jemma.

He bent over her and felt her pulse. Then he picked her up. He ran his fingers through her hair. Then he frowned.

"What!?" I said, leaping out if my chair. I loved Jemma.

"I don't know what's wrong. But I think she is suffering from mer bond depression. It's magic. A pre-mermaid unwillingly sends feelings of hate to the victim and that's that."

"Crazy doctors." I muttered, snatching Jemma from his hands.

"You are her mother?" "No." "I need to notify the police, what is her name?"

"Jemma McCartney." I bounce the mer bond toddler on my hip.

The doctor talked for a second or two then froze, like something had just hit his mind. He put his phone down and stared at me.

"Jemma has no mother now. You could adopt her for just $300 considering the circumstances." I was frozen too for a second. Then I made my decision.

Cleo's POV

I was trapped in a glowing room, with Jemma. "You are such a disobedient child!" I was shouting at her, I couldn't control it. Suddenly I remembered, Jemma wasn't 21! What was I thinking! Jemma was 3! I wanted it to stop. Jemma was crying, everything was a mess. I suddenly was able to control myself."I am sorry!" I called across the room.


	8. When it all comes back

A limo pulled up to a nice, cute little house. A man got out, in a tuxedo and carrying a little box. His heart was screaming with excitement. He went up to the door and knocked. Bella opened it. She had a smile on her face but as soon as she turned to the man she looked confused. The man took off his dark shades, Bella gasped.

"Oh, Will, Wow, Hi, Nice to see you, why are you here?" She sputtered. He smiled got down on his knee. Bella looked surprised and horrified. He opened the tiny little box to reveal a glistening diamond ring. Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Will-" Bella started to show him her wedding ring. Will put his finger on her lips.

"Say yes or no!" Bella, wanting to explain her marriage with travis, stepped inside the house and shut the door. Then she grabbed a stray piece of paper and scrawled down what she wanted Will to know.

_Will, I always dreamed of you asking me that question. But I have already married, because I thought I lost you, my true love and he was my second option. Maybe, just maybe baby._

She slipped the paper through the door way and listened to Will pick it up. She knew she loved Will. But Travis was so kind. She picked up her phone and dialed Travis.

Bella: Sweets we really need to talk.

Travis: Hon, I am at work, can it wait?!

Bella: No!

Travis: Sorry it will have to wait.

Bella knew Travis would only come if it was an emergency! She slowly groaned.

Bella: Travis... please...come... ple..ease

Travis: Right away! Hold on. Hold on!

Bella smiled. She knew Travis too well.

Travis arrived, busting the door open and ran over to where Bella sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, my love?" Bella cringed when she heard him say " my love."

He leaned over her and felt her forehead.

"I am love sick!" Bella moaned.

Travis smiled. He kissed Bella and she bit her lip.

"Travis I... am going to... to marry someone else." His eyes widened

"Bella!" He grabbed her and kissed her. " It was going so well! We were going to start a family and-"

" I am sorry Travis." He looked shocked.

**Charlotte's POV**

"You could adopt her for $300 considering the circumstances."

"I will." I said. Suddenly Jemma's head popped up and she screamed " Its OK Mwama!" I laughed and took her in my arms. "I am your Mwama now!" I cried.

She frowned at me for a second. Then she chimed "OK!" Then she chimed " Do I have same daddy?" I looked to Travis for an answer. " Yes." He told Jemma.

I bounced Jemma of my hip. As we walked out if the hospital I studied her face. She had Cleo's doe brown eyes, Lewis's little smile, brown- red unique Lewis hair and Cleo's soft little hands. I was confused why Jemma was up for adoption, but I am happy I get to be her mother!

**Cleo's POV**

Men are hauling me into a truck. I squirm.

"Lewis!" I screech. I see him. He has ropes strung around his body. Duct tape is covering his mouth. I look down at myself, I have handcuffs on and a rope around my waist. I try to use my powers on the men, but I remember I have none. I study the men closer. They all are wearing the same dark blue outfit. They all have the same big badges. Suddenly, I realize who they are.

Police.

I look around for Jemma. Have they taken her away? They shove me in the back of a truck and then close the door. All is quiet except the hum of their voices. I don't remember last night at all. I am scared, for Jemma, for Lewis, for me. Everything is quiet now. The ropes rubbing against my waist and ankles burn me. They cold metal of the handcuffs is cold. What did I do wrong?

The truck starts moving. I am thrown to the side of the wall. Then to the other side. I bang against it hard, really hard. Finally, the truck stops.

The doors open and the daylight blinds me. Four tough men lift me up and carry me towards a huge building. I start to scream, then realize duct tape is over my mouth too. On the side of the building the men are carrying me into it says " Home for the mad and deranged." I freak out, I'm not mad! I take a deep breath. What the heck happened last night! All I remember is the taste of an olive and a pain through my whole body starting in my brain.

The men take me into the building. It looks old. We pass by a room with an old man sitting in it. He is grumbling "future usable!" I feel so bad for him. The men still clutch me tight. I still ask myself...

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

**Emma's POV**

I call Lewis. When can Cleo and I talk?!

"Hello?" A deep voice answers.

"Is this Lewis?" I ask, confused.

"No. Lewis McCartney is being protected from the mad lady he has been living with right now."

"WHAT?!"

"I am not supposed

to tell anybody this but Cleo McCartney has gone a little wacko?! She called the police last night yelling that she didn't care about her little girl."

I hung up, not believing any of this. It can't be true. What if it is!? What if they find out what her secret is!

I turned on the news, I knew this would be on it because we live in such a small town that a kid with a blueberry stuck up his nose was once on the news.

Sure enough it was. I watched a video of sleeping Cleo being dragged out of her house all tied up. Then, someone threw a bucket of water at her. I held my breathe as I watched it fly in to the air. It hit her hand. I gasped and fainted.

A few seconds later Ash was on the ground waking me up. I was shaking uncontrollably and my mouth was wide open. I held my breath and counted to 7, because I had already missed 3 seconds.

"5,4,3,2,1,0" I counted aloud. Cleo didn't turn into a mermaid. What? I thought.

I turned to Ash, and he shrugged.

A/N: Hey guys, hoped u liked it! U know it doesn't hurt to review, please do! Also please review with any suggestions, ideas, feedback!


	9. A new life?

**Rikki's POV**

I sat on the beach, watching coral play in the sand. I wonder why I ever turned into a mermaid. Zane was sitting next to me, holding my hand. Zoe is in my lap, fast asleep. Zane has finally persuaded me to let us go to the beach. I hold Zoey and rock her back in forth.

Zane and I have agreed to teach Coral how to control her powers. I need one if my friends to teach her because I have none.

Coral comes running up to me.

"Mommy, let's go for a swim." I shake my head but Coral gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I finally sputter, handing Zane our 1 year old.

I get up, brush the sand off my pants, and run into the ocean. Water soaks my clothes as I dive in. I waited for the tingling feeling in my legs, then I flap my tail and speed off to mako. Every 5 seconds I check to make sure Coral is behind me. I swim into the moon pool, a feeling of sorrow comes over me. Why can't I re-live the old days when Cleo, Emma and Bella and I were all careless teenagers, not knowing anything about life.

Coral's head popped out of the water. Her shiny orange tail sparkled.

"Mommy, is Zoey a mermaid?" Coral asked. I nodded. I wondered if Cleo or Emma's kids are mermaid's. I know Bella doesn't have any kids.

Coral slipped under the water and swam out of the moon pool as I daydreamed. When I finally realized Coral was gone, my heart raced and I sped out of the moon pool to find her. My heart thumped loudly. I couldn't find her anywhere! Then, I spotted her, reading a book in her human form on mako.

I swam towards her and pulled myself out of the water.

"Mommy, can you read me the book! It's about us!" What! I grabbed the book out of her hands and immediately recognized it. Cleo's diary!

"I found it in the water Mommy!" Coral chimed. I flipped through the pages, seeing the beautiful pictures Cleo had drawn.

"Wow..."I murmured. Then, Coral made a fist. My eyes widened and I grabbed her hand, but it burnt me. My tail began to become warm and once I was in human form Coral stopped.

I was relieved she didn't hurt me. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Only use powers for that, ok?" I said. She nodded.

**Chatlotte's POV**

I have no idea why Jemma was put up for adoption. I am sitting in a comfy chair, at the town adoption center, talking to a nice lady.

"So can you tell me why Jemma was put up for adoption? Did her parents die or something?" I ask.

"Her mother is going crazy, and she might be a danger to the child."

"What about the father?"

"She is partly his." Ok, I thought.

"Thank you." I said. I got up, marched out the door and drove home.

First things first, I thought. Why is she not a mermaid but has powers? I watched her play for a second.

**Emma's POV**

I still don't understand why Cleo's not a mermaid. Ash says she probably grew out of it. So why didn't I?

"Knock knock knockitty knock." A knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called. John walked in.

John.

He was staring at my hands. "Why don't I have powers..." He murmured. I felt so bad for him. He probably thought he was the only one different.

"Honey, daddy doesn't have powers." That only made him cry more. "Sweetie, i need you to keep this a secret,please?" He nodded."Thank you." I whispered as he trudged out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

I ran out if the house and ran down my street. The limo was just about to speed off. I raced in front of it. It stopped and Will stepped out."Yes." I answered. He smiled and pulled me closer. Then he said "Let's do it properly"

He got down on his knee, opened the box and said "Isabella Hartley, would you do the honor, of becoming my wife?" "Yes." He slid the ring onto my finger and grabbed me. He pulled my face towards his and our lips pressed against each other's. He won't let go. Then he picks me up and sits down in his limo. It's dark, but I can feel Wills warm body against mine.

"I love you Angel." He says. " I love you too!"

He wraps his hands around my neck and kisses it. Then he whispers into my ear..."I have always wanted you."

**Cleo's POV**

"How do I get out of here!" I asked the lady that the men had left me with.

"Simply prove your not going mad." She said, sipping coffee.

"How do I do that?!" I asked.

" We will be checking on you daily and studying you. We will see if you are mad, or, see if something happened that night. If something happened, we will get you a priority counselor.

I slumped back in my chair, was this really happening?

"LUNCH!" Someone screamed over the intercom. I stepped into the hallway, a stampede of people raced past me into a huge room at the end of the hall. I followed them, wondering what

kind of meals they served here. I entered the vast room, grabbed a plastic green tray, and got into the long line. When I finally reached the buffet, it was gross.

"Here, now go!" The lady who served the buffet screeched after she plopped a orangish, yellowish, reddish blob of something on my tray. I grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit down.

I sat down at a purple table. Soon, a lady my age sits down next to me. "Don't worry, I am not going crazy. Are you?"

I shook my head. The lady had red, dyed red, hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Erica hujiobmen Asbeth." She reached out her hand and I took it. She seemed friendly. "Cleo McCartney." She nodded.

"Seriously, I die my hair just to give it some help being this red and my husband calls this place and says I'm mad." She puts her face in her hands.

"He's so overreacting." I said, trying to make make Erica understood. She nodded, poking her fork into the orangish glob on her tray.

"What is this stuff?" I asked. She stares at the glob. Then she shrugged.

"Probably sweet potatoes. But you never know unless you try. Get used to food like this, they always serve globs." I felt like puking. I was going to have to eat smushy blobs everyday. Only smushy globs!

Hi guys, please review more! If I get 32 reviews I'll write another chapter!


	10. The true you

The Bella's POV right after this note may be slightly T.

**Bella's POV**

I gasped when I saw Will's place. It was a huge mansion with a "Welcome home Bella" tapestry hanging from the front.

"Wow Will!" I murmured. He nodded.

"Fantastic isn't it?" I nodded. He gave me a loving smile and got out of the limo. I followed him. I walked past the tapestry, my sneakers looking so out of place in this mansion. A doorman opened the door and I entered to find a huge selection of trophies.

"Still dive?" I asked. "Yup." This was all happening too fast. Suddenly I'm not with Travis and I'm marrying Will.

"When can I get my stuff from my house?" I asked.

"My servants will get it." Will answered. Then he threw of his jacket and led me into his room. It was amazing. Is it too soon to share a room?"

I bit my tongue. I thought it was way to soon, I am still officially married to Travis. But I could tell Will wanted me to say it was ok so I did.

"Ok, we can." "Great!" He grabbed me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Bella, I love you. He pulled my face into his. Then his hands wrapped around my body. Then he whispered " I love you, and I want to live the rest of my life with you."

He let go of me and stared at his bed. "Too early to share a bed?" YES! OF COURSE! But I stupidly said "No."

He pulled me onto his bed and touched my lips. "So soft, perfect. For kissing." Then he dove in for another kiss. Ok, he's kissing me way to much.

**Rikki's POV**

I stood up and walked into mako's thick jungle. Coral followed me.

A soft cry of a small girl rung out. Younger than Coral, but older than a newborn. Suddenly I saw a flash of red hair through the jungle's huge vines. I knew that hair anywhere, Charlotte!

She was sitting on a log, watching a little girl stare at a stream of water. The little girl reached out and stuck her hand in the water. No tail.

"Mommy!" I whipped around, remembering Coral was behind me. I put a finger to my lips and peered around the vine again.

The girl ran downstream as Charlotte followed. I scurried after her, and Coral scurried after me.

When we reached the end of the stream, it emptied into the ocean. The girl ran into the waves, and then... A RED TAIL!

I was frozen for a second, wondering why she wouldn't have had a tail back near the stream. Then I realized it. She only grew a tail when she was in contact with salt water!

Charlotte ran into the ocean too, helping the little mermaid swim faster.

"Hi, I'm Coral! I am a mermaid too!" I started to panic as I saw Coral on the edge of the shore, yelling to them, no longer hidden by the vines.

Charlotte turned to Coral and her eyes grew with fear. Coral jumped into the water and showed her tail off. Charlotte relaxed a bit.

"Who's your mother?" Charlotte called. Coral pointed right at me. Charlotte stared right into my eyes.

**Cleo's POV**

I took a look at my new room. Ugh. It was tiny and dirty. Dirt caked my only window. The floorboards were decaying, ew. What was I supposed

To wear if I was here for a long time? My bed was small too. It was a sickening purplish black. I sat on the bed, wincing as it squished under me.

"Knock knock knock." A man swung the door open before I had a chance to say "come in." He had a blue janitor outfit on and a messy mustache. He was holding huge bags of...? He tossed the bags into my room and left.

I hopped of my bed and closed the door. Then I peered into the bags. My clothes! I took them out, my pink top, skinny jeans and all my other clothes. At the bottom of the bag there was a note. I grabbed it.

It said,

_Cleo, Jemma has been put up for adoption. I miss you and love you. I'll try to get you out of there. Love, Lewis_

Tears filled my eyes. I knelt down, put my face into my knees, and let them out.

**Emma's POV**

I pulled my long blonde hair back into a pony tail. I grabbed a cute pocket bag. I stepped outside my house and started walking towards Lewis's house. He had given me his address. I really needed to know what had happened.

I finally reached his house, snuggled cozily between to old, old houses. A garden flamingo with a cracked body was shattered over the driveway. Bed sheets were halfway out the door. I stepped inside the house. An eerie feeling swept over me. Then I saw Lewis. He was sitting in a corner, holding something.

i peered over his shoulder and saw it was a photograph of a little girl, Cleo and him.

A slow, steady tear hit the glass covering. Lewis suddenly noticed me. He scrambled up and threw the photo down.

"Emma! So, Cleo's considered mad and Jemma is not her kid anymore."

"Why didn't Cleo grow a tail!" Lewis looked confused. Then he smiled.

"I did an operation on Cleo before her baby was born so she didn't have to freak out over her secret when she was in the hospital." I nodded. Then it hit me. My friend Cleo, the mermaid who I shared a great secret with, didn't even have that secret anymore.

**Charlotte's POV**

Rikki.

Rikki.

Rikki.

The girl who insisted there could only be 3 mermaids and then let another one in. For no reason. None.

Our eyes met. Mermaid meets mermaid, again.

I hated Rikki so much, but I was ready to forgive her.

"I made something for you." I called, untying a shell necklace from my neck. Her shoulders no longer were packed with tension. She stepped out of the vegetation and walked towards me. I swam closer to her and handed her the necklace. She smiled, then screamed. What! Had" I done something! She turned into a mermaid. Ohhhh. Rikki frowned, and then sighed. She looked at me happily.

"I no longer have powers, please dry me!" She cried. I smiled and began to dry her. Then she shook her head, and pulled herself in the water to swim with me. Her little girl swam up to her. Then she joined Jemma.

"Who's her father?"Rikki asked, pointing to Jemma.

"Lewis." I said. Rikki eyes widened.

"But he had a kid with Cle-"

"Oh, Cleo is temporarily...mad, so I adopted her." Rikki nodded, shocked.

Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's about to get really exiting! Please review because I really would like a few pieces of feedback!

-Sunset17


	11. What's going on?

Hey guys! Happy new year! I hope you have a great 2015! Please review! Sorry about the error on dear fanfiction writers. There is a mention of blood in this chapter. Just thought I should let you know. I have been really busy because I am frequently updating and writing so the next chapter might not come so quick! Ok, enjoy!

**Emma's POV**

I stepped over the bedsheet that was half way out Lewis's door. I had just had a super super long talk with him about Cleo. Apparently Cleo was dragged out of the house after making a phone call to the police the night before saying she didn't care about her daughter.

Wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice where I was going. I walked into a little alleyway. It was dark, creepy and quiet. It felt like someone was breathing on my neck. My stomach tied itself into knots.

An icy cold hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I shrieked and pulled my hand away. Them I slowly turned around. A familiar face stared back at me.

"Who are you?"I shouted, leaping back. She stared at me.

"You don't remember your brothers ex-fiancée !" She asked. I shook my head.

"Your best friends sister!" Oh! It's Kim! She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the wharf. I reluctantly followed her.

The sparkling water and the sea breeze are like a wonderful dream. Kim pulled me to the edge of the dock. We stared into the water.

All my memories came back to me. Cleo,Rikki and I swimming out of the moon pool. Becoming a mermaid in my swimming pool...

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. Then it pushed me. I went flying into the water, face first. I surfaced and looked at Kim with panic in my eyes. But she didn't look malicious, in fact, she looked content.

I was about to swim away before my transformation occurred, but then Kim jumped in beside me.

I stared in awe as her legs turned to a sparkling tail, slightly lighter than mine.

"I need you to help me. I know nothing!" She whimpered.

"Okay."

**Rikki's POV**

My scales glided through the cold, fresh, amazing water with Charlotte, Coral, and Jemma (apparently Cleo's kid).

Charlotte and I looked at each other and winked. We sped off, leaving the girls behind, to the moon pool. We dove in together and I was the first to surface.

We rested our arms on the rocks and stared into each other's eyes.

"Who's the 4th mermaid?" Charlotte asked. Bella! Oh my god! I had said to Charlotte that there could only be 3 mermaids and there I was, letting Bella in.

"Bella, and I'm so sorry." I looked down at my fin. How did I do that! How did I just apologize to a meanie? Silently I congratulated myself.

Plop. Something small hit the water. I looked up to see a teardrop of Charlotte's cheek,because of me.

I slipped under the water, and swam off to find the kids. Before I could see them, I saw red drifting in the water. Blood! I got scared and sped towards the spit we had left them. Half a fin floated in the water. A red fin. So either Jemma or Coral. I seemed so selfish for doing this, but i hoped it was Jemma's. My head popped up above the red water and scanned the shore line. Then I saw them. Two little girl lying on the shore.

Tears streamed out of my eyes. "Girls!" I screeched. I pulled myself out of the water and had to wait until I dried. I cursed myself for getting rid of my power.

I scrambled to them, and saw who's fin had been torn off. Coral's.

"Coral! Coral!" I screamed, rocking her back in forth. She opened her eyes, but she was in pain. Her left foot was missing. I put her back on the sand and ran over to Jemma had a huge bite on her hand. She had a few scrapes on her legs to. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called 911.

"Two girls on mako island got bitten by a shark!" I screamed into the phone. Then I shut it off and dove into the water to find Charlotte. I swam super fast to the moon pool. As I arrived I saw Charlotte in human form laying in the sand staring up at the opening at the top of the cave.

"Charlotte a shark attacked our kids!" I screamed. I didn't know that for sure but it was very likely. She popped up.

"What?!" She yelled and she dove into the poon pool and rocketed off. Wow, she is a good mother, she really cares about Cleo's child.

**Cleo's POV**

I sat in a huge room, waiting for an old person movie to start. Apparently it's a way to keep us occupied. Erica sat next to me. Suddenly, I got a vision of Jemma being attacked by a shark, with a mini Rikki? First I was scared, then I saw the mini Rikki and figured my eyes were playing tricks on me. Then, a huge pain in my hand started. I tried to ignore it but it litterially felt like a shark was biting me. I shut my eyes and cringed.

Erica tapped my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah... fine just a little pain that's all." I whispered as the old lady in the movie kissed the old man and everyone mumbled "awwwwww!" It reminded me of Lewis, but of course we are not old. Does he still love me? Does he think I'm mad?

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Asked Erica. I nodded.

" It was nothing major. You know, just like a little pain." I replied even though the pain was tremendous.

I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. I took deep breaths but the pain got worse. Suddenly it was pain like I have never expierienced, eating me from the inside out. I gasped out loud.

Erica stared at me awkwardly. "Its the movie!" I told her, because she wasn't even watching it. She nodded and turned her attention to it as I winced.


	12. Broken hearts

**Hey guys Sunset17 here! I know a mermaid spell that actually works! I will put it on my profile in a minute!**

**Lewis's POV**

I need to see Cleo again. Make sure she's alright. I'm tired of living alone in a quiet, old house. They say that Cleo might of rubbed off on me so they have Jemma up for adoption. My little girl!

I might as well go and catch some fish, but I fear I'll never be happy again. I walk into our garage and grab my tackle box. Then I throw it on the floor. My life is being destroyed.

Now that I think of it, it's Cleo's fault. She made the phone call. She said those things. So I should blame her for destroying my life.

**Cleos POV**

I wake up to the screech of a car outside. My hand is numb. I get up and stand on my bed and peer out my only window. There is a car in the parking lot. In big red letters it says: Services for the mad and deranged. A lady and a man get out of it. Is it...Ryan! And someone else. She has brownish hair and big blue eyes. She hugs Ryan.

They start walking into the building, and I glance what was on their clipboard. Cleo J Setori.

I drop onto my bed. Oh no!

**Rikki's POV**

I waited impatiently outside the doctor's office. Charlotte was looking down at her feet at the other side of the room. I tapped my toes while hoping, wishing Coral would be alright.

What if she doesn't make it? I sat down in a waiting room chair and pressed my palms against my face. Then I cried. I never cry, but to lose my daughter!

But what if she survives and hates me for the rest of her life for having a fake foot? What if Zane hates me!

Speak of the devil, ZANE came running in. His eyes were huge, and his face showed about a million expressions.

"Where is my little girl!?" He screamed. I pointed to the operating room, with a tear in my eye.

charlotte stared at him dissaprovingly.

"Rikki! It's all your fault you should of been watching her!" He screamed. "It's not my fault! Where's Zoey?" He glared at me. "With a babysitter."

My eyes widened. "Zane!" I gasped.

"Rikki Bennett?" A doctor announced, at the open operating room door. I raised my hand and made my way to the door. The doctor looking quiziacally at Zane. "Her father." I said.

He nodded and led us inside. Coral was laying on the table, a wrap wrapped around her ankle. He slowly took the wrap off. Her leg ended at her ankle. Zane put his hand over his mouth.

A piece of tan skin lay on the bottom of her ankle. "A donor." The doctor said. I nodded. Tears ran out of my eyes. "The whole surgery cost 3 million total. Oh and 46 cents." What! That much!

"We will cover it. Zane said confidently. The doctor nodded. I reached out towards Coral. Zane stopped me. He picked her up and carried her out of the operating room.

We walked out the building as a doctor called "Charlotte Watsford!"

"Zane, are you mad at me?" I asked, while he stared straight ahead with an angry look on his face.

"What does it look like?!" He yelled. He got in his car after putting Coral in the back seat. Before, I got in, I looked at her...ankle. And no foot.

I hoped in our car and neared our house. The house looked fine, but it was eerily quiet.

"Zane who was the babysitter?!" I screeched. "Uhh... something Denman something?" What?!

"DENMAN!" I screeched. What if that was Linda's kid! "Rikki it might not be Linda!"

But, it could be. My heart began thumping so hard, it felt like it almost popped out of me! I threw open the door of the car and dashed inside the house.

I wiggled the handle if the door. Locked! I snatched a key out of my pocket and thrust it in the key hole. The door swung open.

I stepped inside the house. " Back already?" A voice hummed. I walked farther in the house, Zane caught up with me. I saw the couch. A blond haired girl sat with her back to us.

"My mother urged me to take the job!" She announced, turning towards us with Zoey in her arms.

"Hand her over!" Zane shouted. He balled up his hands into fists.

"You want your baby? You get her. We all ready did all the tests we need! Plus, we got pictures!" She chucked Zoey through the air and dashed away. My heart stopped for a second as my baby flew through the air. I stretched for her but she hurtled past me. Zane jumped. His fingers wrapped around Zoey's waist before her speed made him loosen his grip. Everything was slow motion. No! She whizzed towards the ground. I threw myself into the floor. Thud, my body slammed against the floor. Zoey came crashing into my arms. Linda's daughter laughed evilly!

"Good luck when your whole family is in a lab or a museum!" She cried. "Hey, I'm not a mer-person!" Zane protested. Seriously,he worries about that...now?! The girl and I are in serious danger! And so are my kids! Linda's daughter winked and dashed out the door.

I layed on the ground. Still. Silent. Thinking.

"Waaaaaaa!" Zoey started to cry. Well, this time, she has a pretty good reason to cry.

**Bella's POV**

I sneak out of the window, careful not to be noticed. Don't get me wrong, I love Will. But leaving Travis so soon... No!

For a while it is just me, myself and I, jogging slowly. I reach my old house. I step up to the door and knock. Travis opens the door. "Bella." He says in a menacing tone.

"We need to get divorced properly! Travis, listen." He stared at me. Then he grabs me and wraps me into a long hug.

"Bella you still love me!" He groans. I push him off me. No I don't! I grab his hand and lead him to the car. "Drive me to get divorced!" I shout. "Ok" he mutters.

**After they are divorced( just pretend it goes quick)**

**Still Bella's POV**

I sat in the damp, musty old car. Travis was silent. Then, all the sudden he pulled over on the highway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

" Travis where are we going!" I asked. He turned around and pressed a finger to my lips. "Here" he said, dragging me into the forest. When we were deep in the forest, he turned around and faced me.

Then, unexpectedly, he kissed me. I fought it for a second, then let it happen. I don't know why.

I finally broke the kiss. "Bells, if you stop seeing me I will tell the world about you." I gasped. What! He would do that! Tears dripped out of my eyes. " You wouldn't!" "I would. Pretend to like Will, but come see me each night at 12 on the beach. Or your secret is out. And no marrying Will. Or else."

"Fine!" I screamed. Travis clutched me tightly, I felt like he could break my bones. He pulled my face into his and kissed me.

Then he said the worst part " You must obey everything I want you to do. Including marry me again and have a child with me." I pushed him off me. What?!

I ran away as he tried to grab me. No way was that creep taking over me!

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I have some questions for you. You can answer them in the review or a pm!**

**1. Travis and Bella or Will and Bella?**

**2. Should Cleo get out of the center for the mad and deranged?**


	13. Who's to blame

**Hi, sorry I forgot to put in chapter 11 so please re-read that because it is a different chapter! I just updated that so right now as I am adding this not to the top, I am not going to update just yet and I am going to be working on story 2( see my profile) Well, enjoy!**

**Cleo's POV**

" Cleo J Setori, please report to the main office." The intercom rang just before a young lady and a man lifted me up and carried me to the office. Apparently the still don't know I'm not mad. They plopped me into a fine leather seat and I was face to face with Ryan, and his...?"Cleo, meet my sister." He announced, gesturing to her. I gave her a nod. What was Ryan even doing here! " What happened to you on the day you called the police and gave that...speech?" Honestly, all I remember was Bella coming over and...then suddenly I was in a room with Jemma." I don't remember." I responded.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?" He asked, leaning in to stare deep into my eyes. " Ry, we have to let her go according to the guidelines, she seems normal. Maybe she ate or drank something?" His sister chirps. "Fine," He huffed "Your free to go, Cllleooooo." He snarled.

I jumped up as my heart soared. I raced down the halls into my rooms and stuffed my clothes in my bag. Home at last! I smiled, Lewis, Jemma! My shoes slapped against the floor as I ran back to the office like a four year old. Ryan's sister sat in the chair.

"Cleo, I'm sorry but your daughter, she's going to have to stay with her adopted mother for a while." What?! I want to see her again!

"Who's the adopted mother!?" "Charlotte Watsford. She's a talented artist and designer, I'm sure your daughter will be happy with her." I felt like someone had just shot me in the heart. Charlotte! Had taken my child from me! How dare she! But then I realized Charlotte had actually saved Jemma from being with a total stranger.

"Can I go now?" I said. Ryan's sister nodded. I flung my bag over my shoulder and pranced out the door. I fumbled with my jean pocket and pulled out $30, enough to get me to my house. I called a taxi. The wind whistled through my hair, and brushed my legs. Boy, am I glad to be outside again.

**Emma's POV**

I wait for a city bus at the old bus stop. Cars are honking, everything is loud, but in my mind, all I see is Kim...with a tail!

"Screech!" The bus pulls up to me. I climb up the steps and drop in my change. I take the first empty seat and put my hands on my head. The bus rocks back and forth, and then it's on a highway. It whizzes through the air.

I make my way to the front off the bus. I tell the bus driver I have to go, like, now! He pulls over it opens the door. "Thanks!" I run into the woods. As I am going I hear "Or I'll tell your secret." I break out in a cold sweat. Someone knows my secret. I am frozen to the spot, scared and shocked. I finish going and make a run for it. Noise clouds my ears as I run.

But little did I know I was actually running towards the danger, not away from it.

**Charlotte's POV**

Its all my fault. I shouldn't of swam off with Rikki. Leaving Jemma behind. The sound of my tires rolling on the paved road somehow has lured Jemma to sleep. What will Cleo say? I go to turn to look back at Jemma, but I need to keep my eyes on the road. After a few more minutes I think ' I'm a good driver, I can take my eyes off the road to check on Jemma for a second.'

I look back at Jemma. Stitches cover her hand. A cast like wrap covers her wrist. Suddenly, something hard slams into my car. A flash of blonde hair appears. I pull over and look out onto the road.

Oh my god. What have I done?!

**Bella's POV**

Travis. Creepy Travis. He wants me to date him behind Will's back? And I can't marry Will? What the heck. "And that's when I realized, Bella are you listening?" Will scolds. "Sorry." I said, pushing a lock of hair out of my face and trying not to think about Travis.

"Bella I'm sorry if I'm going to fast. I mean, we haven't even gone out on a proper date, want to get dinner?" Will asked. I nodded. Even though it's like 4:00! He grabs my hand and jumped up from his seat in the living room. He pulled me into his kitchen.

"A picnic for two!" He chirped and clapped his hands. He led me outside to witness a beautiful sunset. "Wow, Will, this is amazing!" I smiled and hugged him. "I think it's special, and you are too!" He hugged me back. "Bella I love you and I never had the courage to ask you to marry me, so I understand if your a little shoved I just show up one day." "It's fine." I murmured. Before, I know it, we are on the grass, dozing off in each other's arms.

12:00! I woke up fast. Travis! I snuck out of Will's loving arms and made my way towards the beach. Sweat beads formed on my forehead. A lump in my throat formed while I saw Travis's shadow in the darkness. I softly cried as I ran towards him. He grabbed me as I came closer to him.

" Hello my little Bella. Glad you could make it." He grabbed my face and kisses me. Ew! He sat down and put me into his lap. He rocked me back and forth like I'm his baby. "Bella, your looking cute." He reaches for something. Then I realize what it is and slap his hand away. "No!" I shouted. "Ok fine!" He said, acting all innocent. I hate this. Why me?


End file.
